Amizade
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Pode a amizade mudar uma vida? Descubram nesta carta de Eddy para Max descrevendo o quão a amizade de um jovem Max, mudou a vida de Emily,...oneshot,português,k mais,friendship


**Informações adicionais/Notas de autor:**

**Música que estava a ouvir enquanto escrevia isto: And then there were none de Mother 3**

**Personagens: Emily/Max/Eddy**

**Género: Friendship**

**Agora a história...**

Max abriu as cartas uma a uma, era o habitual, contas, ofertas publicitárias de que ninguém precisava, mais contas, mas uma em particular chamou-lhe a atenção. Estava endereçada a "Max Tate" e era para a sua morada, não parecia ser publicidade, e não merecia ir para o lixo sem ser lida, abrindo a carta, Max começou a ler.

"Caro Senhor Tate...

Não vou pretender que a seguinte história me aconteceu a mim, certamente que não. Apenas foi o que ouvi, e o que me foi passado por cartas. Acho que gostaria de saber que, ao fim deste tempo todo mudou uma vida.

Aconteceu ainda era você um pequeno rapaz, não mais que sete, pode lembrar-se que costumava ir a umas piscinas com os seus pais, a memória deve estar turva, mas você ia lá. Gostava das piscinas, não só se conseguia divertir a nadar na água (sobre, é claro, a vigilância atenta de seus pais, que Deus os tenha), como também fazia novos amigos de cada vez que lá ia. Era a sua personalidade, que atraia outros rapazes e raparigas. Para muitos, ficava por ai, um dia de diversão com o seu novo amigo, e depois iam para casa tomar os seus banhos e esqueciam-se de si, bem, não foi exatamente o que aconteceu com a pessoa que afetou diretamente.

O seu nome era Emily, e era a pessoa mais desagradável com idade de menos de 10 naquelas piscinas, era rabugenta, gritava, achava que tinha o direito natural de ter tudo o que queria, fosse um gelado, ou o seu lugar nos escorregas e nunca, mas nunca pedia desculpa. Uma rapariguinha insuportável, que fora mimada a mais.

Os seus pais tinham-na levado às piscinas com a simples esperança que ela fizesse amigos, o que não parecia estar a acontecer, todos os rapazes e raparigas, todos eles, sem exceção, se afastavam . Isso era exceto por você, mesmo naquela altura conseguia ver quão solitária Emily estava. Sem segundas intenções além de a fazer sentir-se melhor, você aproximou-se dela…e tornou-se amigo dela, como se tinha tornado amigo de tantas crianças antes.

Não foi fácil, as atitudes dela não eram gentis, ou doces, como as de outras crianças, mas, de alguma maneira, você continuou, continuou a avançar, a passar pela cobertura fria dela, e a mostrar-lhe que era bom ser amigável, não havia problemas em por vezes desistir de uma coisa.

Penso que os pais dela apreciaram a lição que lhe ensinou, e penso que ela a apreciou também…Penso que estavam a caminho de uma relação duradora que podia, um dia, quem sabe, tornar-se romântica.

Mas…como neste ponto provavelmente já sabe, nada disso aconteceu. Ela esperou por você dias sobre dias, fazendo os seus pais irem àquela piscina todos os dias, onde ela procurava por você, chamando-o, procurando todos os seus sítios preferidos…os escorregas…a piscina dos pequenos (como você e ela), até mesmo as piscinas dos grandes, onde você poderia estar com a sua boia. Mas você tinha avançado…nunca mais visitou as piscinas daquela pequena região…e deixou a Emily, a pobre e triste Emily, sem um amigo, não um amigo, "O" amigo.

Ainda hoje, pelo que pode ler nesta carta, ela fala sobre você, talvez lhe interesse saber que Emily, cujo apelido é York, já agora, cresceu. Isso é óbvio, não crescemos todos? Mas ela nunca o esqueceu, Senhor Tate, não, ela chorou todos os dias desse Verão, e ainda pensa em si, um misto de gratidão e raiva.

Ela tem noção de que não é sua a culpa, de que não poderia voltar para trás se os seus pais não o quisessem. Mas apesar disso ela ficou com medo de fazer amigos…de confiar em alguém dessa maneira outra vez, porque a podiam trair, tal como você o traiu. Ela agradece tudo o que fez por ela….mesmo sendo um único dia mostrou-lhe tudo o que lhe faltava, amizade, carinho…gentileza…sempre conseguira o que quisera dos seus pais, mas você mostrou-lhe algo que ela não conseguia comprar, que não, por mais lamechas que isto soe, que não conseguiu obter em mais nenhum sitio…nesse dia, você mostrou-lhe….amor.

E não digo isto no sentido de amor romântico, tinham sete anos, é óbvio que não era isso que sentiam, mas um tipo de amor diferente, o amor que temos por todos os nossos amigos.

Senhor Tate tenho a certeza que já perdeu contacto com algum amigo…sabe como dói olhar para trás e ver que a pessoa com quem partilhámos tanto, já não está lá para nós. Imagine como é sentir-se assim em relação ao nosso único e primeiro amigo.

Você mudou-lhe a vida, tanto para o melhor, como para o pior, não tenha dúvida disso, e sinto que uma visita do seu velho e único amigo "Max Tate ou Max, para os amigos, como tu és! Queres vir brincar?", como se introduziu, é necessária, em anexo nesta carta está um contacto, use-o para contactar Emily.

Atenciosamente:

Eddy Wheeler

(O contacto: 559-266-4431)"

Max acabou de ler as cartas, lágrimas nos seus olhos, não fazia ideia…céus para ele Emily não passava de uma recordação distante, nem se lembrava da cor do cabelo dela! Era loira? Ruiva, sim, era ruiva, e tinha aqueles óculos que tirara para ir à piscina. Sim, era ela.

Max realmente recordara-se realmente dela, mas tinha feito uma diferença assim tão grande na sua vida? Apenas por ser amigável? Tinha mesmo? Max virou-se, a culpa na sua consciência…agora não tinha escolha para além de ligar.

Vendo que o número era americano (e já que ele vivia na américa), ele começou a meter o nú rodais do seu telefone estilo clássico, a rodarem quando ele impunha um número…finalmente o telefone foi atendido.

-Estou? – A voz de uma mulher tinha atendido o telefone, a voz que provavelmente pertencia a Emily…

- Emily?

- Quem fala? Não estou com muita disposição para falar com desconhecidos totais! Olhe que eu desligo! – A mulher deixou a ameaça pairar no ar, antes de Max falar.

- Sou eu…Max … - Max riu-se , nervoso. – Ouve…porque é que não vamos tomar um copo de café juntos?

A mulher susteve a respiração, conseguiria reconhecer aquela risada em qualquer lugar…

- Sim….sim…isso seria ótimo.

- Ótimo…onde é que moras?

Por uma coincidência total eles moravam na mesma cidade, de todas as milhares de cidades nos estados unidos, eles moravam na mesma. Coincidência? Destino? Max não sabia dizer. Podia ver que Emily estava abalada…mas discutiriam mais ao jantar. Que se lixasse…estava demasiado feliz por ter ajudado Emily para estar cínico.

Tudo estava simplesmente ótimo…

**O FIM**


End file.
